New Adventures In Downton x
by Wilberz4life
Summary: Beginning of Season Six. Anna has a surprise for us all, Robert is in mourning and there's a surprise guest at the door!
1. Chapter 1

The magnificent castle stands still in wait. A silence spreads through the many glorious halls of Downton abbey. One by one it fills each room in respect. Gathered in the servant's hall are all the loyal employees desperately awaiting news, as the close-family gather peacefully around the dowager's grand bed. Surrounded by her closest relatives, the dowager reflects on her noble life as she struggles to maintain her breathing. With Robert holding one hand and Mary clutching onto the other Violet Crowley says goodbye to her beloved house, and takes her last breath.

"My Lord, the undertaker is in the grand hall awaiting your presence" Carson announces as he enters the silent library. Standing aside he awaits for the mourning Earl of Grantham to raise from his desk. With a look of sorrow in his eyes, Robert moves, slowly towards the remorseful funeral director. As the countess joins Robert's side in the Grand Hall, they move into Cora's sitting room to discuss private matters. One of the many bells in the servant's hall demands its attention as Carson returns from the Grand Hall. Anna moves speedily towards the stairs as Lady Mary awaits her Lady's maid. As she arrives on the upper floor and gives a cheeky wink to her husband who is existing Lord Grantham's room. Anna hurries down the corridor until she arrives at her destination.

"My lady, you called?" Mrs Bates moves towards her Lady to assistant her into one of her many dresses.

"Yes Anna, I will be attending Lunch with Henry Talbot in the morning. I would like to wear the dress I recently bought. Please have it ready by the morning thank you". As Mary turns to her dressing table to inspect her look Anna moves back towards the door.

_ [Flashback]_

"Lady Mary may I have a word?" Anna asks as she moves cautiously by the side of the grand bed.

"Yes Anna go ahead."

"I have been experiencing quite a lot of sickness recently mi lady and I have been …"

"Anna? Are you trying to tell me you're pregnant? Have you been to see the doctor?" Shocked by the sudden outburst Anna tries to get to the point.

"Mi Lady, what I was trying to ask was if you would be kind enough to a company me to the doctors". Checking Lady Mary's reaction she awaits the answer.

"I don't see why you can't get Mrs. Hughes to take you …" Lady Mary casts a quick look up to Anna then returns to her jewelry. Quickly Anna butts in to reassure her Lady that the request doesn't matter.

"Yes, of course mi Lady. I will see if Mrs. Hughes is available. Sorry to have wasted your time." Almost immediately Anna heads towards the door but is only stopped by Mary who shouts for her to return.

"Anna, I am pleased for you if you are pregnant. God knows you and Bates deserves it, but I don't think I am the right person to ask to a company you to the doctors. Why was it you asked me?" Lady Mary now stands in front of Anna awaiting a response.

"I just thought, My Lady, that with your experience of previously having Master George I just thought I could approach you with this request. But I understand now Lady Mary I spoke out of term." Lady Mary looks almost shocked at the unexpected answer she got.

"Of course Anna I will come with you, I will see if my doctor in London is available…"

"No my lady that's alright…"

"No Anna, I insist. We can go in the morning and be back by Dinner. Don't worry it will be fine"

_[End of Flashback]_

"Anna, how's the baby?" Lady Mary asks while choosing a necklace. Anna moves away from the door and back towards her mistress.

"Me and little Bates is doing well My Lady thank you for asking" Mary nods in return as a sign of acknowledgment.

"You must look after yourself, so no heavy lifting? How far are you now, 5… 6 months?" Lady Mary turns to Anna in interest of the answer. Mary glances down to the now showing bump what holds Anna's baby.

"I am 6 months now my Lady and Mr. Bates is taking very good care of me my Lady". Lady Mary nods once more and Anna takes this as her dismissal so she grabs the clothing on the bed and heads towards the Servants quarters down below. When suddenly she hears the front doors bell.

"We will have to advertise for a new Lady's maid for Mary." The Earl of Grantham states as he sits at his desk in the Library. With Cora placed on his left he turns towards her waiting for her agreement.

"Why? Is Anna leaving?" Cora asks shocked as she knows the bond between Mary and Anna, which is closer than she ever got with O'Brien.

"She's pregnant Cora; she will have to look after the baby at home. And she can't work at the moment in her condition."

"I am shocked with you Robert! I think Anna is coping extremely well in her condition and we can't just fire her after everything her and Bates went through." Cora gives Robert a complete look of disgust then announces that she wants to take a lie down. Once she leaves Robert paces the room thinking a bit too hard. When he suddenly hears the front doors bell.

Edith cannot keep her thoughts away from Marigold. In her mind Marigold is her whole world. Especially now that everyone has accepted it, over than Mary who found the whole thing hilarious. But Marigold is the only thing she has of Michael Gregson, her beloved, her soulmate. So her thoughts find her at the moment in the Nursery entertaining Marigold with the many toys her and George share. When her precious daughter acknowledges hers mother's distraction she immediately wants to be held. As Edith picks her up she distantly hears the front door's bell.

*Dingdong*. Carson jumps into immediate action as he rushes to answer the very magnificent front door. With his footmen behind him Carlson eventually reaches the front door. He swings it open and stood in the doorway view is …


	2. Chapter 2

*Dingdong*. Carson jumps into immediate action as he rushes to answer the very magnificent front door. With his footmen behind him Carson eventually reaches the front door. He swings it open and stood in the doorway view is…

Confusion fills Carson as he remembers Edith's grief for the man she loved.

"Michael Gregson is there something I can help you with?" Thomas moves into view of the confirmed dead man as he motions for him to receive Michael's bags.

"Maybe I should fetch Miss Edith?"

"I think that would be best, Thank you". Carson moves at once to fetch Edith, knowingly he goes towards the nursery as he knows Edith will be entertaining Miss Marigold.

-Flashback-

"Carson, please may I have a word a minute" Edith asks as she approaches Carson In the servant hall.

"Yes, of course my Lady. Would you like to step into my office?" Carson reply's as he motions towards his room. As they enter Carson's office Edith begins immediately talking.

"Carson I need your help! You see, I know of the bond between you and Mary and I thought I could take advantage of it. I have something to tell Mary and you see Carson I think it best if she found it out through you."

"My Lady, are you sure personal matters wouldn't be best coming from you?"

"No Carson, not this. You see Marigold (the orphan I'm looking after) is actually my birth daughter. In fact she's mine and Michael Gregson's birth daughter. He never knew. I found out after he… ermm… he died and she's the only thing I have left of him. Most of the family know but Mary doesn't and I do want her to find out she's an Auntie (again)." Edith glances up at Carson to see his reaction as she is desperate for him to do what she asks as she can't stand telling Mary herself.

"I see, my lady and if I'm allowed to put out my opinion. I think you should tell Lady Mary yourself as this is too personal my Lady for me to approach Lady Mary. I think you underestimate Lady Mary's compassion, I believe she would love Miss Marigold all the same as she loves Miss Sybil." Carson explains as he sympathetically looks at Edith.

"Thank you Carson". Edith leaves the now silent room and heads towards Mary's room as she knows she will be in there getting ready for dinner.

-End of Flashback -

As Carson reaches the nursery he wonders for a second whether this is the right thing to do. Obviously he should have gone to his Lordship before going straight to Edith. After a minute's thought he turns around and heads towards the Library which he knows hold's Robert. Once he arrives at the door of the Library he comes across an already leaving Earl of Grantham.

"Sir, there is a matter at the door which I believe you should attend to before anyone else. This way my Lord." Leading the way Carson takes the Earl towards the door. One look and Robert freezes in his path. A whole lot of emotions flood him at once, shock is the first emotion, and then it is followed by confusion. The man stood in front of him is supposed to be dead. Why is he not dead? Then finally relief floods him as there is a little girl upstairs who will have a father and a mother. Finally a miracle has happened.

"Shall I inform Miss Edith, My Lord?" Carson motions towards the stairs.

"No Carson, please will you inform Cora and Mary to join me in the Library. I think it would be best to discuss how to tell Edith." Robert turns back to Michael Gregson and grabs him into a hug. "I think you can tell me everything in the Library. Come in". As Robert leads the very grateful Michael follows him into the warmth. For Michael the last few years have been hell and hopefully he has now arrived in heaven.

Sat in the servant's quarters Thomas and Mrs Patmore are having their usual banter.

"Well keep out of my bloody way in future or your gunna be what I serve for dinner"

"I only asked a question, keep your wig in."

"Ooooo you cheeky…."

Anna sits and watch the banter fly across the room as she feels her little Bates turning in her stomach. Happy from the feeling she looks Bates in the eye and gives him the most adoring look. Anna knows that soon she will have to come out of the serving business but she also knows that she loves this job and being in a house all say isn't going to be any fun. She's trying to make the most of what she has. Right now.

"Edith darling… the nanny can take over now. Robert would like you to join us in the Library; he has something he would like you to see. Please Edith."

"Okay mother, but I don't see what's so important." Edith kisses Marigold's head then moves towards the door to follow Cora out of the door.

"What are you thinking right now?" Bates asks as he takes the seat across from the heavily pregnant Anna. She smiles a small smile to herself then finally answers.

"Just Little Bates is happy and when he's happy so am I".

"So it's a him now?" Bates looks into Anna's eyes with a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"I just imagine a little Bates when I think of our child". Anna's smile widens as she imagines John as a father. "You will be an amazing father".

"It might be a little tiny Anna and you will be an even more amazing mother."

The closer Cora gets to the library the more butterfly's move in her stomach. She's nervous about how Edith will react to the little surprise hidden in the Library. Robert wanted more of a tell her before she went in approach but was voted out by Cora and Mary as they thought a surprise would be much better for Edith. But as the door approaches Cora is seriously debating whether it was a good plan or not. Poor George not having a father, at least Marigold will have a father now. Thomas opens the Library door and Cora and Edith enter. Edith walks 3 steps then see's the man stood at the fire starring right at her.

Michael.


End file.
